


Когда он - доктор

by sunny_krolock



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: У доктора Башира появился новый фетиш, Гарак не против.





	Когда он - доктор

Комната тонула в полумраке. Рассеянный свет ламп, переведенных в ночной режим, едва касался кровати и обнаженного плеча Джулиана Башира. Гараку казалось, что плечо это отливает бронзой — сплавом меди с другими земными химическими элементами. В тусклом искусственном освещении оно приняло точь-в-точь такой же оттенок что и фигурка женщины, перетирающей зерно, из археологического музея при Академии Звездного флота на Земле. Кожа словно у бронзового изваяния, подумал Гарак. Подумал, но вслух не сказал: доктор Башир не любил банальностей, пусть и выраженных высоким слогом. Вместо этого он удобнее устроился на подушках и согнул одну ногу в колене.

— Дорогой Джулиан, не в моих правилах торопить любовников в постели, но право же, час поздний. А завтра нас ждет долгий путь домой.

Башир поднял на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Не поверишь, Гарак, но именно о нашем долгом пути домой я и думаю. Мы слепы и глухи и не имеем ни малейшего представления о том, что творится в квадранте. Вероятность того, что мы даже до границ Федерации не сумеем добраться, превышает…

— Доктор! Увольте, я совершенно не хочу знать процентное выражение, которое вы вычислили своим улучшенным мозгом с точностью до десятитысячных.

Башир понятливо вздохнул и рассеянно накрутил на палец тонкий скользкий усик — неотъемлемую часть половой системы кардассианцев. Второй, парный, усик плотно обвивал напряженный член Гарака.

Несколько дней назад, когда они впервые оказались в постели обнаженными, Гараку пришлось применить силу и вжать Башира в матрас, потому что, увидев эти самые злополучные усики, тот тут же потянулся за паддом. Не то чтобы Гараку претила мысль стать бесценным источником информации для звездофлотских медицинских справочников по ксенобиологии, но время доктор выбрал крайне неудачное. Впрочем, усики не давали Баширу покоя и в последующие дни. Гарак сам видел несколько графических набросков, которые Башир сделал благодаря своей улучшенной фотографической памяти. И надо было признать, что выполнены наброски были весьма достоверно.

— Джулиан, я настоятельно рекомендую тебе отвлечься от размышлений и перейти к конкретным действиям.

Башир моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, и хитро улыбнулся:

— Раз уж ты отбросил экивоки и перешел к рекомендациям, наверное, действительно пора заняться чем-то конкретным.

— Так это вы меня проверяете, доктор? — Гарак откинулся на подушки и рассмеялся.

— Мне и в голову бы не пришло!

Башир постарался изобразить искреннее возмущение, но глаза его лукаво блестели. Он погладит Гарака по лобовым гребням и переместился ниже. Склонился над его пахом, уверенно взял член в ладонь и накрыл головку губами. Усики дрогнули, напряглись и потянулись вдоль ствола наверх. Гарак почувствовал, что Башир улыбнулся, приоткрыл рот и позволил им обвить член целиком. Губы снова плотно сомкнулись, и ловкий язык проследил извив одного усика, а следом и второго, прежде чем Башир пропустил член глубже. Пришлось признать, что невинный фетиш доктора был прекрасным дополнением к прелюдии.


End file.
